Live streaming video services allow users to generate and share live video streams with other users in real or near-real time. These services also allow other users to view the live video streams in real or near-real time. For example, one user of such a live streaming video service might play a game on a device configured to stream its video output in real or near-real time to the live streaming video service. Other users can utilize their own devices to watch the live video stream of the gameplay, also in real or near-real time. The live streaming video service can also provide other types of functionality, such as for allowing users to engage in text chat or other types of communications while watching a live video stream.
While live streaming video services such as those described above provide meaningful functionality for allowing users to broadcast and view live video streams, these types of services are commonly limited in their ability to interact with other external computing systems and network services. As a result, it can be very difficult for users of such live streaming network services to discover live video streams of interest. Moreover, some users might not even be aware that such live streaming video services exist. As a result, these users might never know that the potentially relevant live video content provided from a live video streaming service is available for consumption.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.